Fifty Gravepainters Themes
by whiteflower122
Summary: Fifty themes about Xibalba and La Muerte.


**Disclaimer**:** I don't own the Book of Life or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>1. Different<p>

They're so different from each other, but really it was because of those differences that drew them together.

2. Hair

La Muerte's hair is made out of black licorice, but it feels like the finest silk and Xibalba loves running his hands through it.

3. Cheat

Xibalba may be a cheater, but the one thing he would never do is cheat on her.

4. Nickname

She'll never forget how hilarious his face looked the first time she called him, 'Balby'.

5. Lips

He spent the longest time wondering if her lips where as soft as they looked and then one day when she grabbed him by his beard and hauled him down, he found out, yes indeed they where.

6. Question

"What do you see in him?" That is the question everyone always asks her. La Muerte just smiles and replies, "I love him, he loves me. What more is there?"

7. Happiness

He lays there wide awake on the bed with his new wife sound asleep, snuggled up to his chest as her warm breath hits his neck and thinks '_So this is what it feels like.'_

8. Melody

Xibalba's head rest contently in her lap as La Muerte glides her fingers over his slightly sticky skin, humming a tune under her breath.

9. Camera

"Xibalba are you sure this device won't steal your souls?" she asks, turning the small, black square object in her hands.

10. Temper

La Muerte's anger is a force to be reckoned with. Xibalba knows that better than anyone.

11. Melting

Everytime she touches or kisses him, even if its only a little, he always literally melts into her hands and it never ceases to make her smile and laugh.

12. Falling

The sunlight hits her skin in just the right way to make it shimmer like a million diamonds as her long, raven hair flows behind her in the breeze. And when her beautiful, golden eyes meet his, it was then he realized how hard he's fallen for her.

13. Feathers

Xibalba's wings may look worn and torn, but they're actually quite soft to touch.

14. Flight

La Muerte loves when Xibalba takes her flying with him. The feeling is so incredible and she detests the moment when they have to land.

15. Thoughts

During his time of being banished to the bleak, cold wasteland that was the Land of the Forgotten, thoughts of her helped keep him sane.

16. Necklace

She doesn't understand how is it she could take off her wedding ring and yet she's so reluctant to remove the locket that Xibalba gave her for their first anniversary.

17. Desperation

It's because he adores her so much, Xibalba tries anything to keep her attention.

18. Jealous

The queen frowned and felt this strange feeling build up in her chest as she saw Xibalba gawk at Maria.

19. Slap

She quick to fix the problem by smacking him in the arm with a burst of a flowery firework.

20. Revenge

And got back at him by cheering, "Yeah, that's my boy!" and clapping enthusiastically when Manolo entered the arena. When Xibalba cleared his voice and gave her a pointed look, she only responded with a "What?" along with an innocent look.

21. Bet

"How about a little wager?"

22. Eyes

The only red on Xibalba is his skull-shaped pupils and the only blue on La Muerte is on her eyelids. So they only have eyes on each other.

23. Silence

They could be in each others presence for hours and not need to say a word. They both just understood each other that well.

24. Doubts

Sometimes Xibalba truly wonders how an angel like La Muerte can ever love a demon like him.

25. Thankful

And yet he's thankful every single day she choose him.

26. Need

They need each other like they need air to breathe.

27. Gentle

Xibalba is cruel and harsh to others, but he's gentle when it comes to her.

28. Sun

Her eyes are as bright and yellow as the sun. He always finds himself getting lost in them, unable to tear his own eyes away.

29. Headache

Xibalba is a constant headache in her life, but La Muerte finds herself cherishing every migraine.

30. Forever

Eternity is a long time for some, but for them it just means they have all the time in the world.

31. Air

Whenever she smiles or, gods, when she laughs, it always leaves him breathless.

32. Solitude

As La Muerte stands on the balcony overlooking her new domain, she starts to see why her lover hated it here so much.

33. Technology

Xibalba in his human disguise looked over the phone in his hand. "I don't see why the humans spend so much time on these things."

34. Protect

She always felt the safest in his arms.

35. Everything

La Muerte is his everything-his life, his heart and his light.

36. Charmer

He always has a way with words and she can't help but be flattered by them.

37. Strange

The people in the museum see the pretty, red-haired tour guide with the old security guard and think '_talk about your odd couple.'_

38. Fairy Tale

There is no happily ever after for them, but that's okay. They were happy enough.

39. Grapes

Xibalba could only stare at his wife when she pulled back from their kiss and then grinned to show she had stolen the purple fruit right from out of his mouth.

40. Share

La Muerte laughed at the stunned look on her husband's face and after she finished eating the grape, flashed him a playful smile. "What? You didn't want to share?"

41. Soothing

Xibalba running his fingers through her hair was very relaxing to her.

42. Innocence

As far as she concerned, the more innocent Xibalba looked, the more trouble he was going to get into.

43. Chocolate

Xibalba was surprised when La Muerte kissed him and place a piece on chocolate into his mouth while doing so. He hums in pleasure. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter, _mi amor._"

44. Erupt

'_Xibalba cheated...with a two-headed snake.' _Manolo's words repeated over and over in her head. She could feel her anger welling up inside of her and when she couldn't hold it back anymore, she screamed out, "**XIII-BALLL-BAA!**"

45. Trouble

The king appeared at her call with a bottle of wine and two glasses at hand, but when he saw Manolo and company behind his wife, he realized he had been found out and was so screwed.

46. Forgive

Yes, Xibalba had lied and cheated, but he seemed genuinely sorry about what he did which is why she was willing to forgive him.

47. Seduction

When Xibalba came into her room and found La Muerte laying on the bed, wearing this gorgeous and revealing dress, his jaw dropped and swore his heart stopped.

48. Name

She loves the way he says her name. It just sounded so sensual.

49. Completion

Their bodies writhe and intertwine together causing them to become one complete whole rather then two separate beings.

50. Love

It's a four letter word and it's the best feeling Xibalba and La Muerte had ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: More Gravepainters! This is something I've been wanting to try for a while. I'm not sure if I'll do more in the future, but I'll keep it in mind. Hope you guys like it!<strong>


End file.
